


Risking the Thorns

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank knows better than to compare Jenny to a rose...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risking the Thorns

Frank's not a man who's given to poetry and romantic verse, and even if he was, he'd think twice before describing Jenny in any terms of flowers and roses. 

Not because he doesn't think she's beautiful; on the contrary, there are times when she looks at him, when she bestows one of those rare smiles on him, that she quite literally takes his breath away. 

Those times, though, are few and far between. Most of the time, Jenny is guarded, reserved, slow to trust and quick to anger, and there are times that he's felt not so much that her heart's not so much in a cage as behind rows and rows of barbed wire. 

Mostly it's because of her past - a father who left her, a mother who died, a sister who betrayed her, demonic possessions and long periods of time on her own in Tarrytown. 

Some of it's because of their present - Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Sin Eaters and demons no longer the stuff of his Bible and her nightmares. 

And some of it's because of their future, and how he thinks he's finally making headway on convincing her that they have one. She smiles more easily now, doesn't flinch when he goes to touch her, sometimes even initiates contact. He's starting to feel like she trusts him, trusts him not to hurt her, not to leave her. 

Most of the time anyway. 

Sometimes she'll turn skittish, he'll see old shadows flitting through her eyes and he'll see her withdraw from him, feel the sting of those thorns of hers. 

That's ok, he tells himself.

He's not going anywhere, and she's worth risking the thorns. 


End file.
